


I love you.

by idkitried



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda plotless but kinda not, Levi is OOC, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkitried/pseuds/idkitried
Summary: Levi is done with Hange’s shit.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> first ever work on here so please be nice!  
> I’ve only recently learnt about this ship and I’m already in love with it. This idea came into my head when I was watching an episode of Given (idk how it relates to this actual story but) and had to write it up. This story isn’t beta read so will most likely have mistakes in it. Also, English isn’t my first language but I’ve tried to make my story make some what easy to read? Idk. I hope you enjoy this fluff!

_ “Levi, please-“  _

_ “No.”  _

_ “Please! It’s just one experiment, Erwin will sign off on it.” Hange said as they put their hands into one another and started jumping around.  _

_ “Hange, remember the last time I left you alone with the kid? He didn’t wake up for 4 days! 4-fucking-days I had to deal with his sister and best friend giving me glares because I let you do the experiment on their dear-“  _

_ “Okay first off, “ Hange released their hands and put them on their hips, “Your lil Titan was the one who put himself up for the experiment. As the bonafide person that I am, I only simply followed what he wanted me to do.”  _

_ “Which almost killed him, and then almost left me to be killed by Mis-“  _

_ “But did he die?” They asked back, crossing their arms and smiling at me like the fucking lunatic that they are.  _

_ “Hange, I’m not having this discussion right now. I’ve got paperwork to fill out and quite frankly, you piss me offs.” I said as I walked away, but that didn’t stop Hange following me around like a lost fucking puppy.  _

_ “Woah, what’s going on here?” Erwin asked as he came round the corner. Finally, some fucking sense is about to come into this conversation.  _

_ “Hange wants to do another experiment on Eren. I told them no but-“  _

_ “I’m not backing down until I get my own way.” Hange declared, stomping a foot on the ground and causing me to scoff at their foolish attempt of winning this disagreement.  _

_ Surely Erwin will side with me, he has too. He had seen how bad everyone was over Eren being asleep for a long time. No one got any sleep; everyone was fretting over him. Even Jean who didn't even like Eren enough to be considered friends with him was in his room, asking him to wake up soon.  _

_ “Well, what is the experiment for?” Erwin asked, causing me to look at him with a shocked expression while Hange cleared their throat.  _

_ “I want to see Eren turn into a Titan-“  _

_ “Take him outside the fucking walls and then you will-“  _

_ “Levi, “ Erwin sighed, looking at me and crossing his arms, “Let Hange finish.”  _

_ Are they both having a joke right now? Has Erwin come down with a cold? What the hell is this!  _

_ “Anddddddd, I want to keep an eye on him. I want to see if his Titan form will respond to people that he knows. Since Eren has turned into a Titan multiple times now, even more so with us around, I just want to know if he will respond with familiar faces around him.”  _

_ Okay, something has to say this is a joke, right now. Hange seriously can’t be risking not only our lives, the people’s lives behind these walls and Eren’s life just to write some notes. Surely not.  _

_ “Seems..fair enough. I’ll sign off on it.” Erwin accepted Hange’s ridiculous idea.  _

_ “Yes!”  _

_ “What the fuck?!” I yelled at the both of them. Hange stopped their victory dance while Erwin raised one of his fucking thick eyebrows at me.  _

_ “Is there a problem, Levi?” Erwin asked.  _

_ Is there a problem? Of course there is a problem! It’s a fucking suicide mission.  _

_ “Are you seriously risking everyone’s lives just this little shit over here can talk to a Titan?” I asked, pointing at Hange who opened up their mouth to defend themselves but quickly closed it.  _

_ “If this makes you feel better, you can tag along?” Erwin said, his tone hopeful while I rolled my eyes.  _

_ “I would have to tag along anyway. Eren is my responsibility-“  _

_ “In more ways than one..” Hange whispered, thinking that only they could hear themselves but I looked at Hange who only shyly smiled while Erwin tried to hide his grin.  _

_ “You two are fucking crazy.” I pushed past them both, and continued to walk the path to my office. My blood was boiling, my hands kept forming into fists and I couldn’t stop the feeling of dread that hit me like a rock on a wave that I had once seen when we managed to get the ocean.  _

_ I opened up the door to my office and was met with a familiar body asleep on the couch by the window. I smiled as I shut the door softly, not wanting to wake the beauty from his slumber. I quietly walked over to him.  _

_ Eren had grown up a lot throughout the years. He had gotten taller (which what the fuck was the kid eating?), his hair had grown out a lot throughout it all (sometimes he would cut it, sometimes he would let it grow out until someone begged him to cut it) and his body had gotten a lot muscular.  _

_ I smile as I moved little parts of his hair that rested on his face, taking note of the way his lips always pouted when he was asleep. The little whistle that would come out of his nostrils every so often. Eren is cute to me, although he would tell me that ‘I’m not cute! I’m manly.’ To which I would have to disagree with every time.  _

_ “Levi..?” A small whisper came from Eren’s lips, his voice still groggy with sleep. I leaned over him slightly, kissing his forehead and swiping my thumb across his cheek.  _

_ “I’m here.” I said, watching him slowly open his eyes and being instantly met with those eyes.  _

_ His eyes had changed a lot, also. I don’t mean the colour of them, I meant the emotion behind them. When I had first met Eren, his eyes were full of determination. But slowly, they began losing their determination, instead being full of worry, sadness and towards the worst of it, emotionless.  _

_ But once we had reclaimed those walls, reclaimed humanity once again. I could see the emotion flood through again, the determination, the happiness but even more the calmness. _

_ “I missed you.” Eren whispered, lifting up his head slightly and pecking my lips.  _

_ It was still crazy to me how little things like that could make me melt to my core. My once hard exterior had been broken down by him with his little gestures of love and care.  _

_ “I was only gone for a few hours.” I said as he shook his head, pouting his lips once again. I couldn’t help the soft smile that had formed on mine.  _

_ “It felt like forever.” Eren whined, wrapping his arms around my neck and bringing me to lay on top of him.  _

_ I wanted to fight against him, I wanted to tell him ‘no, I have work to do’ but I couldn’t find myself to do it. Instead, I put my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat while he rubbed my back.  _

_ “You seem tense, love. Did something happen while I was asleep?” Eren asked, his voice louder now and not so tired.  _

_ Another thing that amazed me about Eren; he knew my feelings before I even knew them myself. He could tell if I was having a bad day without me even opening my mouth, or if I was in the mood for something that only required the both of us, locked away in my room all day.  _

_ “Hange wants you to go outside the walls and do an experiment with them.”I admitted, while Eren continued to rub my back.  _

_ “What for this time?” He asked, bringing his hand up to the back of my scalp and running his sharp fingernails across it. (Eren knew that I loved the feeling of his nails running across my scalp, knowing that it was almost calming to me.)  _

_ “I don’t know to be honest. Something about your Titan form and seeing how you act with people who you know around you.”  _

_ “Hmm..” _

_ The only thing I wished I could change about Eren, his willingness to do anything. Especially when it came to Hange’s fucking experiments.  _

_ “I don’t want you to go.” I hid my face in his chest, only mumbling my words against it. But Eren knew exactly what I said. He began to sit up, taking me up with him and allowing me to be straddling his lap. I hid my face in his neck, while he held onto me tight.  _

_ “I’ll be okay, hun.” Eren whispered into my ear, holding me close and moving us back and forth.  _

_ But, I still didn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. Anything could happen outside the walls, there was still a lot to learn about what was really out there.  _

_ “But..what if you aren’t?” I asked him, gripping tightly to the back of his jacket.  _

_ “I will be. I promise.” Eren promised me, pulling away from me slightly so he could look at me.  _

_ “Please don’t make promises you can’t keep.” My voice was low, as I refused eye contact with him.  _

_ I felt his hands delicately grab at my jaw, lifting my head to look into his eyes. I watched the soft smile on his face.  _

_ “I’ll be okay, Levi. Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise.” Eren whispered against my lips, sealing the promise with a kiss.  _

_ I moved my hands to cup his face too, pressing a kiss to his very chapped but yet soft lips. One kiss turned into two, then three, then four and we didn’t pull away from each other, our mouths connecting as if they were made for each other.  _

_ ——— _

_ 3rd Person POV.  _

_ “Do you think Levi is still mad?” Hange asked Erwin as they both walked down the corridor to Levi’s office. _

_ It was way past dinner now and Levi hadn’t come out of there, to which Hange and Erwin had become concerned.  _

_ “No, he is probably just doing more paperwork than he thought.” Erwin reasuranced Hange while they nodded and sighed.  _

_ Once they had made it to Levi’s place, Hange lifted their hand to bang on the door (like they usually would, to which would annoy Levi) but Erwin quickly grabbed their arm.  _

_ “It’s best not to anger him even more if he was to be angry still.” Erwin answered the confused look on Hange’s face. Hange nodded while Erwin let go.  _

_ “Levi?” A knock.  _

_ “Levi, please?” A knock again.  _

_ Hange deemed that knocking would not give them an answer so they grabbed the knob of the door and twisted it softly, opening up the door slowly while walking in and Erwin following shortly behind.  _

_ “Levi, I just-oh.”  _

_ Hange stopped mid sentence when they noticed the sight before them. Erwin looked over and began to laugh to himself.  _

_ Levi and Eren were laid on the couch, both of them naked from the chest down with a blanket covering both torsos. Eren had Levi on the top of him, his arm wrapped around Levi’s waist.  _

_ Eren had heard the chuckles that were coming from Erwin and slowly opened up his eyes, not expecting to be met with a blushing Hange and a laughing Erwin.  _

_ “Oh god.” Eren whispered to himself, his voice still of sleep, he used his free hand to rub at his face while Hange still remained silent.  _

_ “We just wanted to check on Levi, but it seems he’s already been taken care of.” Erwin said, crossing his arms while Eren blushed harder.  _

_ “Eren..?” A whisper came from Levi who still did not know that he had unwelcome visitors in his office.  _

_ “...”  _

_ “Eren?” Levi called out his name again, this time opening up his eyes and looking up to be met with a very flushed brunet who looked like he wanted to cry or laugh. When Levi looked over to where Eren was looking, he too didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh or cry.  _

_ “I just wanted to make sure you aren’t mad anymore! But, it seems like you are busy or have been which is okay! I’m just-“ Before Hange could spill more words than needed, Erwin put his hand out in front them. _

_ “We are sorry for just coming in like this, Levi. You didn’t attend dinner and we got worried.” Erwin apologised, trying his hardest to hide the grin that kept forming on his face at various times.  _

_ “Please leave.” Levi pleaded, his face flushed and his voice cracking.  _

_ “Yes! Of course we will, we will leave this tea over on your desk.” Hange quickly rushed over to the desk and placed the tray of tea onto it, looking over at Levi and Eren who hadn’t even looked at either them or Erwin since.  _

_ Hange pulled Erwin out of the room and closed the door, walking down the corridor quickly with Erwin who was still chuckling to himself.  _

_ “I can’t believe you were right.” Hange said once they had both gotten to the end of the corridor.  _

_ Erwin had said multiple times that Eren and Levi had a thing going on, but Hange only assumed it was a way to tease Levi with no actual meaning behind it.  _

_ Erwin laughed as they continued to walk back into their own chambers.  _

_ ———— _

_ “I can’t believe that just happened.” Eren murmured as Levi groaned softly. _

_ “Be grateful that there is a blanket over us. Hange would’ve died if they had noticed that you are still inside of me.” Levi said as he sat himself up to be straddling Eren’s torso.  _

_ Eren winked at Levi who slapped at his chest and got up, releasing himself from Eren to which Eren had whined in protest.  _

_ “Noooo, get back here.” Eren pouted at Levi as he held open his arms, hoping that his lover would get the hint and curl up against him again.  _

_ Instead of giving Eren what he wanted, he picked up Eren’s clothes off the floor and put them onto his chest to which Eren whined, murmuring Levi to get back on top of him. Levi responded by throwing more clothes on top of Eren and poking out his tongue at him. Eren began laughing at that, it was rare for Levi to show his childish side, so when he happened to do so, Eren couldn’t help the laughter that would follow from him after.  _

_ “Levi?” Eren had now quieted down from his laughing it and called out Levi’s name, holding out his hand for Levi to grab. Levi complied immediately, grabbing at Eren’s hand and allowing him to lace their hands together.  _

_ “I love you.” Eren whispered, bringing Levi’s knuckle to his mouth and leaving a quick peck on it.  _

_ Levi began to blush, turning his head slightly so Eren couldn’t see the effect he had on him. However, it was a losing battle since Eren let go of Levi’s hand and wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, leaving a trail of kisses down to where the neatly trimmed hair was. Levi looked down at him, and Eren looked up, with a mischievous grin on his face. _

_ By the end of the night, Eren had gotten Levi to say ‘I love you’ to him in many different ways. _

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is here if you would like to ask or send prompts, or even just for a hello! 
> 
> itsthegirlwhotries <— that’s the name! 
> 
> ❤️


End file.
